cuando la luna se tiñe de rojo
by Jul Angie
Summary: Bien este fic es HOROXLEN, para todos los amantes del yaoi,sólo q no será el clásico I love, la mayoría de los personajes sufren mucho, y un pasado cruel los atormenta.Cap 3, Reviews
1. Default Chapter

Konichiwa!!!, bien la inspiración tocó a mi puerta, este fic es un Horo x Len, y una que otra parejita más. Sin mas preámbulos...EL FIC!!!  
  
"Cuando la luna se tiñe de rojo"  
  
Capítulo 1: El año nuevo  
  
By: Jul-Tao  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
Un chico de pelo azulado se encontraba sentado en el piso de una habitación que bien sabía que no era suya, apretaba sus puños con todo ese rencor, esa ira, ese odio, ese dolor que lo estaba matando. Y que cada vez lo hacía sentir como una basura, alguien que ya no tiene por qué vivir, si por lo que vives esta muerto. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué siempre tenía que pasar?, ¿por qué lo más preciado se iba?, y sobretodo ¿por qué el mismo tenía que alejarlo?  
  
Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, y sus pesares salían sobreentendidos en unos labios que temblaban, que ahora querían gritar, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, no quería abrirlos y ver que no era una pesadilla, era la realidad. El cuarto estaba oscuro, no había luz alguna que entrara en él, más que por la raja de una de las ventanas sabía que todos estaban de fiesta afuera, sabía que hoy había luna llena y que esta noche iba ser una de las más hermosas de primavera. Ese mundo ya no existía para él, no, nunca existió. Aparentaba jugar y divertirse, no podía mentir, de niño lo hacía. Pero desde la muerte de sus padres, que más daba, desde entonces ha odiado la navidad, el año nuevo y los cumpleaños; desde que él se convirtió en lo que ahora era, sólo estaba seguro que tendría un lugar reservado en el infierno.  
  
-Hermano, ¿estás ahí?- Pilika llamaba a su hermano a la puerta de su cuarto, pero él no estaba ahí.  
  
La pensión Asakura, lugar de reunión de tanta risa, tanta inocencia y de tantos amigos. Y algunos de los antiguos amigos se reunían "felices" para celebrar el año nuevo, uno más que pasaba. Sin embargo no todos estaban felices, más sinceramente, nadie estaba feliz en la casa Asakura, podrían fingir, pero sus corazones se encontraban destrozados por diferentes razones, cada una más trágica que otra. Puedes engañar a cualquier juez, puedes mentir de tus actos, puedes burlarte de la ley, pero nunca escaparás de tu conciencia, juez y castigador de todos tus errores, de la peor manera.  
  
Esa noche nadie que allí habitaba celebraría el nuevo año, pasaría como cualquiera, pues ¿para qué celebrar vivir otro año más cuando quieres morir?, y más cuando el nuevo año sólo te trae desgracias.  
  
Algunos dormían, otros sólo se dedicaban a recordar viendo las fotos de otros tiempos, cualquiera mejores que estos. En el caso de 3 jóvenes, se dieron cita en la cocina, pues no podían dormir. Una señorita de cabello rosado como 15 años servía un poco de café para dos jóvenes, una mujer de su edad de pelo azul, y otro joven de Norteamérica, que siempre quería estar de buen humor, estos días no tenía ganas ni para hablar nada, y menos una de sus malas bromas.  
  
Veo que los 3 tuvimos la misma idea- Dijo Pilika, le incomodaba ese silencio.  
  
Creo que ninguno de nosotros tuvo sueño- Le siguió el joven de color  
  
Cada uno sumiso en sus pensamientos, Pilika estaba muy preocupada por su hermano y sólo se dedicaba a mirar su taza de café mientras la mezclaba sin ponerle atención. Chocolov, se encontraba en el mismo estado, sentado a un lado de la joven peliazulada tomaba pausadamente su bebida caliente. Tamao no pensaba, sólo recordaba, parada al lado de sus amigos, dándole la espalda a una ventana un poco rajada, agarraba su taza y la veía, sin probar si quiera su contenido. Un sonido sacó a los tres de sus pensamientos, al parecer ya era año nuevo, pues se voltearon a ver por la ventana rajada un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.  
  
Parece que ya llegó el año nuevo-Dijo Tamao viendo afuera de la ventana, sonriendo un poco y al fin, dándole un sorbo a su café.  
  
Así es, los años pasan rápido ¿no?- Dijo Chocolov viendo su reloj de muñeca.  
  
Pasan rápidos para los que los han sabido disfrutar- Comentó Pilika, con un suspiro, bebiendo su café, y mirando a las luces en el cielo que opacaban las estrellas, pero aún así estas eran más hermosas.  
  
Entonces de arriba bajó un pequeño niño rubio de 2 años de edad, su nombre era Hanna Asakura, agarraba tiernamente a un osito de peluche, mientras con su mano derecha frotaba sus ojitos negros, se había despertado por el ruido de afuera.  
  
-¡Hanna!, ¿deberías estar durmiendo?- Fue lo primero que dijo Pilika al ver al pequeño.  
  
-Es que no tengo sueño-Decía mientras bostezaba-¡Hacen mucho escándalo!- Era increíble el parecido que tenía con su madre.  
  
-No es excusa chimuelo- Dijo Chocolov tratando de parecer alegre.  
  
-Tiene razón Hanna, si quieres yo te acompaño a tu cama- Decía Tamao mientras se acercaba al pequeño y ponía sus manos en sus rodillas para poder verlo mejor.  
  
-No, yo me puedo ir solito- Estaba apunto de irse cuando se percató de un detalle- ¿Por qué la tv no está encendida?- Después de su demanda se dirigió a donde se encontraba el control remoto y la prendió, aunque todas las señales estaban cortadas por lo avanzada de la noche.  
  
-Hanna, pero si no está dando nada- Dijo Pilika extrañada del comportamiento del chico.  
  
-No me importa- Sus ojos se tornaban melancólicos- A, a mi mamá le gustaba ver la televisión, y a mí me gusta verla y escucharla prendida.  
  
-¿?-Todos los presentes no entendían muy bien.  
  
-Es que, me siento solo sin ella, y tratar de escucharla y sentirla a mi lado de nuevo, aunque sea de esta manera, me hace sentir que todavía está conmigo, que la tv esté prendida me llena un vacío que tengo aquí- Inocentemente había dicho unas palabras duras, mientras ponía su mano derecha a donde estaba su corazón, señalando que allí sentía un vacío, un hoyo que nada ni nadie podría llenar nunca en el pequeño Hanna.  
  
-Bien, si quieres podemos dejar la tele prendida- Un joven de 17 años hizo su aparición, era Yoh Asakura, tenía su habitual sonrisa, una sonrisa que ahora sólo se la dedicaba al pequeño Hanna.  
  
-Si-Dijo este. El joven de pelo castaño lo cargó sobre sus hombros y lo llevó a su habitación, subió las escaleras, abrió una puerta y depositó sobre una estrecha cama al niño. Este sólo dejó acurrucarse por su "papá".  
  
-Buenas noches Hanna-Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
-Buenas noches papá- Respondió mientras se sumergía en ese mundo de sueños donde todo es posible, y donde de seguro vería a sus amigos, y a su madre. Al cerrar completamente la puerta el joven se apoyó de espaldas a esta.  
  
-"Si tan solo fuera yo tu verdadero padre, y no Hao"  
  
Entre tanto, se podía apreciar en el lago del parque de Tokio el reflejo de los fuegos artificiales, las estrellas, las nubes y la luna. Horo-horo había salido a dar una vuelta a "su lugar favorito" el parque de Tokio, quería paz, quería alejarse de todo, incluso quería alejarse de la presencia de si mismo y la existencia de Dios, rió al pensar que necias habían sido sus palabras, ¿acaso tan desesperado se encontraba de huir de su pasado?, pues si, pero no podría, su pasado lo perseguía, y esa noche lo perseguiría más que nunca...  
  
Continuará...  
  
REVIEWS, por favor, críticas, sugerencias, lo que sea, pero díganme qué les pareció, me da esto del angst o no, bien este fic lo voy a continuar con mucho gusto y para desgracia de ustedes, se enterarán de la parte oscura del pasado de nuestros personajes, de sus errores, su momentos alegres, tristes, TRAUMÁTICOS, y si quieren puedo poner sugerencias para parejas, a excepción de Yoh x Anna, eso es todo.  
  
Sayonara!!!, hasta el próximo capi, o fic!!! 


	2. cap 2 tu recuerdo me persigue

Konichiwa!!! No quiero hablar mucho pues estoy inspirada. El Fic!!!! Espero que sea igual o más bueno que el anterior capi.  
  
"Cuando la luna se tiñe de rojo"  
  
Cap. 2 Tú recuerdo me persigue  
  
By: Jul- Tao  
  
El viento soplaba aquella noche de alegría, vana alegría, alegría hipócrita, alegría, palabra que ya no albergaba en su corazón. Siempre lo habían considerado un muchacho feliz, sincero y amigable, ¡pamplinas! Esas mismas personas que lo juzgaban por ser una gran persona, ¡¿cuál de ellas sabía quien era?! Cierto el dicho que dice que no se juzga a los demás por lo que son, sino por lo que aparentan ser. ¿¡Un campo de plantas!? ¡¿Era eso lo que quería de niño para mejorar el mundo?! Pero que ingenuo, que tonto, ¡qué imbécil!, ¡ aún sabiendo lo devastador que era el mundo, creía en un mañana, en un "paraíso terrenal", tenía esperanza. Esperanza, ¿alguna vez existió algún hombre que con sólo fe y esperanza haya podido sobrevivir?, ¿que algún estúpido poeta no haya escrito de ese "mito" sólo por dinero?, que, la esperanza jamás se la debe perder, y con un poco de esperanza, habrá un mañana y habrá un sueño realizado.  
  
Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no puedo evitar reír al pensar que alguna vez haya llegado a creer en la renombrada "esperanza", en que la fe "mueve montañas" y en la "verdadera amistad", ¿verdadera amistad?, yo traicioné esa palabra, ¡traicioné al amor, a los sentimientos, a la culpa, al perdón y a la confianza! ¡¡¡Nadie como yo merece llegar a siquiera SENTIR eso!!! ¡¡¡NADIE!!! ¡nadie!-Empezó a llorar, y lágrimas rojas disfrazadas de cristal salieron de sus ojos negros-nadie-Cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi siempre lo hacía. No tenía fuerzas, sólo una cosa le abundaba: La culpabilidad. Tenía razón, ¿cómo un simple campo de plantas llegaría a arreglar los crímenes, el mal?- Hizo una pausa y quejumbrosamente dijo, en un leve murmullo-La muerte- su cuerpo le pesaba y se sentó en una banca que allí se encontraba, estaba rota, igual que su corazón, se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, y siguió llorando cada vez más fuerte.  
  
Jamás pensé que llegarías a ser tan falso, queriendo acabar con el mal que tu mismo provocas- Le recriminó una voz atrás de él-  
  
Falso, si lo soy-Dejó de llorar, quien era, esa voz era tan conocida y no la recordaba, se paró rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara, con la muerte.  
  
¿No me recuerdas?-  
  
¿Le-len?- Hizo su aparición al que lo había llamado, ahora Horo lloraba más fuerte  
  
Por favor, ¡deja de llorar de una maldita vez!, lágrimas vanas, falsas, mentiras- Len estaba enojado, veía con odio todo en el lugar, sus ropas negras y su voz sin tono, con odio- Los que son como tú no lloran-  
  
Tienes razón, lo que son como yo no deben llorar. ¡Pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo! Porque estoy triste-  
  
Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Triste?, por favor no me hagas reir, porque los que juegan con los sentimientos, los que mienten, los que engañan ya no tienen culpa, ya no sienten, sólo matan-Y dicho estas palabras, palabras que mataron al corazón de Horo, despareció.  
  
¡No es cierto!-  
  
Si lo es- le decía una voz en su cabeza  
  
¡No es cierto! ¡aléjate, déjame!- Una espeluznante risa empezó a resonar en su cabeza, un escalofrío congeló su cerebro, todo le daba vueltas, cada vez más rápido, más violento, risas, recuerdos, llanto.  
  
¡No es cierto!-seguía gritando exasperado, miró sus manos, estaban llenas de sangre, que corría de vino tinto y llegaba al suelo y seguía emanando, las vio y todo siguió dando vueltas, más rápido, cada vez más rápido, esas voces, esas risas, la sangre, el pasado, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, y un grito y cayó desmayado en el parque, cubierto de sangre, cubierto de llanto.  
  
  
  
En la pensión Asakura, la madrugaba llegaba cálida y fría. Yoh Asakura,  
el muchacho de la sonrisa soñaba una pesadilla.  
  
"Todo estaba oscuro, no veía nada, poco a poco fue apareciendo unas  
paredes blancas, un olor a hospital, empezó a escuchar sólo el sonido del  
aparato que tomaba el pulso, cada vez el sonido era más débil, allí  
estaba, echada en una cama, con aparatos para respirar y un suero en su  
mano derecha, la joven, la mujer, la niña que más había querido en su  
vida. Su piel estaba muy pálida, su respiración casi no se escuchaba, y  
ese maldito aparato ahora sólo hacía que su sonido sea más débil, más  
pausado, entraron unos hombres y mujeres vestidos de blanco, todos  
estaban preocupados, tratando de salvarla, pero sabía que ya no podía,  
esto llegó a su fin, y ese aparato ya no sonó más, sólo se escuchaba un  
ruido mantenido, y un cuerpo sin vida yacía en esa blanca cama. Todo  
volvió a oscurecer, abrió los ojos, estaba en una iglesia desierta, no  
había nadie más que un niño rubio que lloraba, un ataúd en donde  
recostaba un ángel muerto, frente a la presencia de Dios. Aquel niño  
tenía un oso de felpa, ese niño era Hanna.  
  
-Hanna-Le llamó pero el niño no contestó, sólo se volteó y lo miró con  
odio penetrante, y se fue.  
  
-¡¡¡Hanna!!!-Llamó más fuerte, para que todo volviera a ser oscuridad. Y  
de nuevo la luz se hizo presente sólo para dejar ver al mismísimo  
demonio.  
  
-¡¡¡Papá!!!!-Gritaba un niño rubio mientras inocentes gotas resbalaban por su cara blanca-¡¡¡Ayúdame!!!  
  
-Si Yoh, ayúdalo- Otro joven de la misma edad se llevaba al pequeño lejos  
de las manos de su "padre", ese joven era idéntico a él, sólo que con  
una larga cabellera y una sonrisa diabólica-Atrévete Yoh,¡¡¡ayúdalo,  
anda, tal como ayudaste a Anna!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Hanna!!! Déjalo Hao- Yoh corría para alcanzar al pequeño que  
imploraba su ayuda, pero no podía llegar a él, porque se iba cada vez más  
rápido- Hanna por favor no te vayas-  
  
-No puedes evitarlo Yoh- Hao apareció detrás él- El será mío, y lo  
utilizaré para mis planes- Se acercó a Yoh y le dijo en su oreja- Tal  
como utilicé a Anna-  
  
-¿No la amabas?- Preguntó temiendo la respuesta-  
  
-No existe el amor Yoh, sólo el deseo, necesidad, la ansiedad y  
conveniente, la verdad debo agradecerte Yoh Asakura, gracias a ti no  
tengo obstáculo que me impida tener a mi hijo. Me refiero a Anna-  
  
-¡¡¡Eso fue tu culpa Hao!!!-  
  
-Pero no pudiste salvarla, no le diste lo que quería, no la amaste como  
debías, y tú lo sabes. No me importa, pero Hanna será mío más pronto de  
lo que crees-  
  
-No te dejaré Hao, ¡¡¡no lo haré!!!" el sueño había terminado, despertó  
helado y casi como instinto fue a ver a Hanna, se alegró al verlo dormido  
plácidamente, abrazado de su inseparable osito de peluche. Luego se  
volvió a su habitación. En el cuarto de Hanna, este igual soñaba, el  
sueño que soñaba cada noche, pero no era un sueño era un recuerdo de hace  
1 año atrás, fue la primera navidad que pasó y la última que pasaría como  
esa, pues habrían muchas más ninguna como ella.  
  
Flash black  
  
  
  
-Hoy es día de fiesta la, ra, la, ra, la, ra, ra, la...-Se oían los cantos  
de un coro afuera de la casa Asakura, la nieve y los adornos, era época  
navideña.  
  
-Joven Horo, no se coma los condimentos para el pavo por favor- Eran 10:  
00 de la noche del 24 de Diciembre, noche buena.  
  
-Afuera si que está haciendo frío- Entró un hombre con un peinado un poco  
ridículo  
  
-Ay hasta que deciden aparecerse- Los regañó Pilika cuando terminó de  
entrar también otro hombre rubio y alto.  
  
-Joven Ryu, don Fausto, ¿no está con ustedes el joven Manta?-Preguntó  
Tamao  
  
-Decidió comprar otros regalos a parte- Dijo Fausto-No tardará en llegar-  
  
-Joven Ryu ¿nos podría ayudar a la señorita Jun y a mí en la cocina? por  
favor-  
  
-Por supuesto Tamao-Dijo el animado hombre.  
  
-Hermano ven a ayudarme con los arreglos, en vez de devorar todo lo que  
hay en la cocina-  
  
-Ya voy, ay pero que genio-  
  
-Te lo tienes bien merecido Hoto-hoto- El "tío" Len y el "tío" Horo-horo,  
siempre se la pasaban peleando, y ante eso su "sobrino" se puso a reír,  
una risa inconfundible, la misma que Yoh, pero como la llamaba su madre  
"en stereo".  
  
-Si quieres güera yo te ayudo- Le dijo un hombre de color a Pilika-  
después de todo es navidad, deja a tu hermano descansar-  
  
-De acuerdo- Sonó como la puerta se abría y dejaba pasar a dos jóvenes,  
uno de cabello rubio y otro de cabello verde-  
  
-Veo que ya llegaron-Dijo el hombre rubio ya mencionado que ponía la  
mesa para la cena de esa noche-  
  
-Si-Dijo el sonriente chico de cabello verde para luego poner junto con  
su otro compañero un montón de regalos debajo de un esplendoroso árbol,  
que se alzaba hasta el techo en medio de la sala- Para ti tengo un regalo  
especial-Le dijo al pequeño Hanna que se encontraba viendo la escena y al  
árbol de navidad, ante eso este sólo sonrió dulcemente.  
  
-Órale pues, con este mocoso no podremos tener una fiesta para mayores-  
El "tío" Chocolov y sus bromas de mal gusto, y sólo las decía para luego  
ser golpeado por Len y Horo-  
  
-Pero que malos chistes-Dijo Len  
  
-Además Hanna no es ningún mocoso- Le siguió Horo.  
  
-Bueno, pero miren arriba de ustedes- Dijo Chocolov para luego ir a  
seguir ayudando a Pilika, los chicos hicieron lo que les había pedido,  
para encontrarse con un muérdago colgado delicadamente. Ambos se  
sonrojaron al acto, para que Horo rodeara la cintura de Len y este  
rodeara su cuello y darse un beso, al que Hanna estuvo muy atento.  
  
-No deberían ser tan melosos en frente del niño- Bajó las escaleras una  
mujer rubia, bonita y alta, aunque tenía la cara un poco demacrada, esto  
no le quitaba lo imponente. Ante las palabras de la rubia los chicos  
reaccionaron y vieron como el niño los veía MUY atentamente, y al acto se  
separaron. Hanna miró al árbol que tenía al lado suyo, un adorno redondo  
amarillo le llamó la atención y quiso alcanzarlo estirando su mano, para  
ser levantado por Yoh Asakura y así poder quitarlo del árbol. Al tenerlo  
en sus manos sonrió y lo analizó, para luego decir con dificultad a su  
"papá"  
  
-A- ari-ri-ga-to- Luego el joven lo dejó en la alfombra del suelo y el  
niño jugara con su nueva "adquisición".  
  
Luego de la cena vinieron los regalos, todos reían jugaban y charlaban,  
a Hanna le regalaron muchas cosas, casi igual que todos, que recibían  
obsequios.  
  
-Oye Len ¿y mi regalo?- Preguntó Horo  
  
-El tuyo es especial, te lo daré esta noche-Dijo con un rubor en su tez.  
Todos dijeron un "Uuuuu" al escuchar esas palabras, Horo no dijo nada  
sólo se sonrojó y el pequeño Hanna, como haber entendido se lanzó a reír  
mientras agarraba sus piecitos.  
  
-Toma, esto es para ti Hanna-Le entregó Yoh una caja forrada de rojo con  
un moño verde-Es de tu madre y yo espero que te guste- Terminó de decir  
Asakura. El niño abrió la caja para encontrarse con un bello oso de  
peluche bien acomodado en su caja, con un moño rojo en su cuello y una  
felpa fina que lo envolvía. El niño no dijo nada, lo que provocó el miedo  
de sus "padres" de que no le haya gustado, para luego sacarlo de su caja  
verlo, acariciarlo y abrazarlo muy fuerte y sonreír como siempre. Le  
había gustado, acto siguiente Yoh y Anna suspiraron de alivio para  
sonreírse mutuamente, y luego el pequeño Hanna ir y abrazarlos a los 2.  
Los malos chistes de Chocolov, los sonrojos de Tamao, las regañadas tanto  
de Pilika como de Anna, las risas de Yoh, los comentarios de Manta y Ryu,  
los abrazos de Jun hacia su hermanito, los abrazos de Horo hacia Len y  
hacia su hermana, los bellos cuentos que Liserg le contaba, y todo en  
aquella casa era hermoso, alegre y sincero. Fue la mejor navidad que  
hayan pasado, y que nunca más pasarían.  
  
Fin de flash black  
  
  
  
En la sala una peli-rosada envolvía un pastel de frutilla y caramelo que  
había preparado.  
  
-Tamao, ¿para quién es eso?-Preguntó Pilika al ver lo que hacía su amiga.  
  
-Lo llevaré al manicomio hoy temprano-Dijo entre una media sonrisa.  
  
-Entonces ese pastel es para Jun ¿no?-  
  
-Sí, le prometí visitarla-  
  
-Aún no puedo creer que haya dado a parar allí-  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
Bien, espero que les haya gustado, es un poco más largo que el anterior,  
pero no sé si más malo, más bueno o igual. Este es el segundo capi, el  
tercero se tardará un poquito. ¿Qué le pasó a Horo para que se desmayara?  
Próximamente el pasado de horo en sus sueños, ¿por qué Jun está en el  
manicomio?, ¿Qué pasó con los demás integrantes de la casa Asakura?, ¿qué  
paso con Anna?, ¿qué pasó con Hao?, ¿por qué le hecha la culpa a Yoh de  
lo que le pasó a Anna?, ¿por qué quiere llevárselo a Hanna?, ¿sólo fue un  
sueño tanto el de horo cómo el de Yoh?, y otras preguntas más el próximo  
cap. Sayonara, hasta el próximo capi o próximo fic!!! 


	3. Cap 3 Culpable o inocente I

Ok. Este es el 3 capi de la super- recontra- mini-traumatizante y dentro de 1 capi más terrorífica serie de mi anime favorito, arigato, danke Shün, mercí, grazzie, thank you, gracias por sus reviews. Si esta serie es Horo x Len, lo que se demostrará en los flash black de los chicos, hoy el pasado de Horo cuando tenía sólo 7 añitos y su hermana 5 añitos y la trágica historia de Jun.l Bien el fic!!!  
  
"Cuando la luna se tiñe de rojo"  
  
Cap. 3 Culpable o inocente I  
  
By: Jul-Tao  
  
Tamao- es lamentable, una mujer tan bella, tan hermosa, tan inteligente y con tanto futuro en un manicomio.  
  
Pilika-Nunca podré olvidar la historia que contó al juez.  
  
Flash black  
  
Policia- La demandada Jun Tao, es acusada de intento de suicidio, asesinato pasional y resistencia de arresto. Edad 20 años, lugar de origen China. Desde ahora el juicio empezará.  
  
Una sala de corte era ocupada por un juez, unos abogados, fiscales y defensores, policias, los parientes de la joven acusada, que estaba presente allí mismo esperando su sentencia.  
  
Juez-Señorita Tao Jun, pase al estrado por favor- La joven demandada subió al palco.  
  
Abogado-Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad- Pusieron su mano encima de un libro, no sabía ni le interesaba saber cual era.  
  
-Lo juro-  
  
Empezaron las preguntas, una tras otra y ella no respondía.  
  
Fiscal-Responda, le he hecho una pregunta-El hombre de terno estaba perdiendo la paciencia-Señor Juez, ella juró decir la verdad, y no me responde-  
  
Juez-Señorita Jun, debe responder sino...-  
  
Jun-Permite que le cuente mi historia señor-  
  
-¿Que?!-Expresó con suma sorpresa el fiscal. La sala estaba llena de parientes, amigos, o sólo curiosos, incluyendo a algunos reporteros, y cuando la bella joven de cabello verde hizo su petición con toda esa serenidad la habitación se llenó de murmullos, de negación, de aceptación, de comentarios y de duda.  
  
Juez-No veo porque no, comience por favor-  
  
Jun-Todo comenzó este año, el 3 de febrero exactamente. Todos saben que soy rica, que soy una Tao, y muchas personas, mejor dicho muchos hombres han querido cortejarme sólo por ello, incluso forzarme a casarme con ellos- Empezó a contar mientras sólo se limitaba a mirar hacia sus manos que estrujaban un pañuelo, y de vez en cuando a su hermano y a sus amigos-Yo me sabía cuidar muy bien de aquello, pues no debía confiar en desconocidos- Sonrió un poco-Pero hasta ese momento nadie me había enseñado a no confiar en mis conocidos, en aquellos que eran como de mi familia, en mis amigos- Volvió a sonreír de manera irónica- La noches de otoño eran siempre mis favoritas, la noche del 3 de febrero yo me quedé sola en un apartamento de la calle 3 de la avenida Ishinori de Japón que ocupábamos mi hermano y yo. Él y yo habíamos venido a visitar a unos amigos míos, y salió pues tenía un compromiso con uno de sus amigos, yo me quedé en el apartamento con 2 de mis más fieles sirvientes; Basón y Lee Pay Long. Los conocí desde muy pequeña y tal vez fueron mis únicos amigos, a parte de mi hermano Len, esa noche fue la peor que jamás haya tenido, fue todo tan rápido tan violento que no recuerdo con claridad.  
  
Juez-Dígame que pasó-  
  
Jun-No puedo pues...  
  
Fiscal-Juró decir la verdad.  
  
Jun-No diré ningún detalle, sólo que aquella noche fui violada. Al día siguiente mi cuerpo no resistía y mi hermano no había llegado, estaba lastimada me arrastré por el piso hasta el teléfono y llamé al hospital-Jun ahora comenzaba a llorar, pues recordaba todo aquello con toda claridad, y eso le dolía-Una ambulancia llegó, no se quienes vinieron a ayudarme ni como era el carro donde me llevaban, pues yo ya estaba desmayada, pero llegué a escuchar el sonido de alarma de la ambulancia frente al apartamento. Cuando desperté pude ver a mi hermano y a mis amigos, no podía respirar bien y tampoco podía recordar mucho. Entró una enfermera diciendo tantas palabras que no pude asimilarlas todas, sólo que tenía una infección y que...-Sollozó trató de mantenerse calmada-estaba embarazada, yo no podía creerlo, y aún no lo creo, llevaba a un ser vivo dentro de mi!!!, ¡maldición!, ¡¡¡¡no podía ser cierto, toda mi vida echada a la basura, todos mis planes y mis sueños rotos, arrojados en una sola noche, todo por un bastardo que traía en mi vientre!!!-Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos despeinando su sedoso cabello y su calma desapareció para dar paso a la histeria.  
  
Abogado- cálmese, por favor-Un montón de abogados trataban de calmarla para que continuara relatando.  
  
Jun-Luego de esa noticia, traté de escapar, inclusive me golpee para despertar a la realidad, y no dio resultado-Ahora estaba totalmente demacrada y destrozada, tanto física y psicológicamente, ella no merecía eso-Yo hubiese preferido a que me maten, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía quien era el padre. Traté, todo el tiempo que estuve internada en ese hospital, sin poder caminar, sin poder salir, luchando por no desfallecer en esos momentos, de recordar algo, pero mi subconsciente no quería, no me dejaba, aunque hubiese estado lúcida cuando eso sucedió. Tiempo después de una intervención quirúrgica, en la que prácticamente muero, pues no me pusieron mucha anestesia, debido a que eso podría hacer daño al susodicho bebé, al igual que las medicinas y otras cosas. Mis amigos me dijeron que habían tratado de buscar a Lee Pay Long y a Basón. El primer mencionado fue también el más sospechoso. Los buscaron y los encontraron, según un juicio que había quedado pendiente. Lee Pay Long había declarado ser inocente, pero Basón contó una historia por decirlo más creíble, el aseguró que Lee Pay Long le había tratado de convencer para que el también se uniera "al acto" pero con la gran lealtad que tenía hacia los Tao, lo enfrentó, pero fue vencido, mostrando como evidencia unas marcas en su cuerpo.  
  
Juez-¿Y qué sucedió?-  
  
Jun-Se hicieron pruebas de ADN, y resultó por consecuencia que el padre era...  
  
Fiscal-Hable-  
  
Jun casi no podía continuar, pues lloraba, no pudo ni siquiera imaginar que aquel a quien más amistad y confianza le tenía le hubiese hecho algo así- Basón, fue Basón, ese maldito hijo de perra, la historia que había contado fue todo al revés. ¡No pude resistir más!, cuando por fin recuperé mi estado físico, la noche del 13 de Abril fui al lugar donde vivía, no podía esperar que el jurado le diera un veredicto, no podía, simplemente no podía dejar que alguien que me había robado los sueños de aquella forma y que me había traicionado sólo recibiera la condena de 5 o 4 años de cárcel, no, eso era muy poco. Lo encontré con una de esas...hijas de la calle, por así llamarlas, estaba en su cuarto. Yo entré a la cocina y tomé un cuchillo, no lo soportaría. Entré con esa arma en mis manos, lo agarré firme, un escandaloso grito de aquella mujer hizo que me decidiera que no iba a dudar más, le clavé el cuchillo en el pecho, y retorcí, haciendo que le doliera más, que sufriera, que pagara, luego se lo quité y maté también a la mujer. Los dejé agonizando, sabía que yo iba a ser condenada, y por ello mismo había comprado un veneno, fue el único que pude conseguir, ya no podría vivir, tener que cuidar a un mocoso yo sola. Tomé de ese frasco pequeño, para mi mala suerte unos amigos de mi hermano rondaban por ahí, el parque central. Me llevaron a mi apartamento con mi hermano, y un médico hizo que vomitara lo que había tomado, pero ya era tarde para el que estaba en mi vientre, pues también ingirió el veneno que lo mató. Una operación unos días después, por aborto natural, se supo de seguro que ese niño nació muerto, y yo lo maté, aunque yo también quería morir.  
  
Fin de flash black  
  
Entre tanto Horo recordaba lo que desde hace años había querido negar y ocultar.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Se me acaba de terminar la imaginación, y me da flojera continuar. Bueno eso fue la primera parte de "Culpable o inocente" pues en la segunda lo que era de Horito, que tal?, se va a poner peor que una película de terror, se los juro, me van a odiar. Reviews, por favor. Sayonara hasta el próximo capi o próximo fic!!! 


	4. cap 4 culpable o inocente II

OK después de un retiro y de darme cuenta q este fic no está tan bien edificado y expresado para un angst que haría llorar. Y para compenzar eso, haré otro ff angst es megarecontratriste, en realidad no tiene el romance a full, tanto como de en el teatro de parís, pero tiene. Próximamente: "Friends in the dark" es como el día después de mañana creo que así es el título. Es que es sobre esta época, la tercera guerra mundial, 3 amigos distintos y el fin del mundo. Podría llamarse también: "El principio del final" o algo así.  
  
Bien después de tanta habladuría el fic.  
  
"Cuando la luna se tiñe de rojo"  
  
Cap 4: ¿Culpable o inocente? II  
  
By: Jul Tao  
  
"La-ra-la-rala-la-la-la..." Un niño pequeño tarareaba una canción en un cuarto oscuro. Las ventanas estaban clavadas con maderos y la puerta cerrada desde adentro con llave.  
  
Afuera se escuchaban entrar unos gritos, fuertes y graves. Llenos de palabras ofensivas, de rabia contenida.  
  
"No debes preocuparte..." El niño peliazulado ahora cantaba, cuya voz era opacada y desafinada por unos jadeos y llantos que contenía en sus labios rojos y húmedos por las gotas que recorrian su rostro y llegaban allí, para desaparecer. Ojalá el dolor desapareciera así de rápido, ojalá las personas no sintieran tristeza, ¡ojalá todo se arreglara con pocas palabras!, sin gritos y sin peleas a las que estaba acostumbrado.  
  
"Duerme, y mañana despertarás...y todo... será un sueño..." El niño de tan sólo 5 años lloraba con amargura. Tapaba sus orejitas con sus blancas manos, llenas de llagas por esfuerzo de trabajo forzado y por abusos físicos que sufría constantemente. Sus ojos cerrados, sentado en un rincón se mecía para clamarse, mientras los gritos de sus padres aumentaban más y más, como lloraba y no quería escuchar, así cantaba la canción, más fuerte para opacar el sonido de las cosas tiradas, rompiéndose, de los golpes y el tormento.  
  
"Todo será un sueño...y todo estará bien...estaré contigo siempre, no llores más mi cielo..." La canción de cuna que alguna vez había escuchado cantar una madre a su niño, esa clase de madres que jamás conoció, la guardaba en su frágil corazón, imaginando en las noches a una madre que lo mecía en su regazo cantándole, una familia verdadera, como la de sus compañeros imaginando a una muñeca de trapo que encontró en el ático mientras lloraba de noche diciéndole madre y cuanto la quería mientras el cielo oscurecía acompañándolo para que no se sintiera solo.  
  
"¡No estarás solo...nunca mi cielo y todo!.."Gritaba con la fuerza que sus pulmones permitían a su llanto contener, para no derrumbarse en una pesadilla que día a día vivía sin pedir.  
  
"¡Y TODO...ESTARÁ BIEN! NO LLORRES MÁS MI CIELO..."- Su canción se llegaba a escuchar por toda la casa, y fue disminuyendo con los gritos, más una puerta abriéndose de golpe fue lo único que se escuchó.  
  
-¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE MALDITO MOCOSO!!!!?-El padre robusto y fuerte de Horo recorría los pasillos de la casa buscando al culpable de aquella canción. Su odio al pequeño sólo aumentaba y era comparable con la infinidad de la nada, negra como sus ojos.  
  
Horo-horo había disminuido su voz hasta un doloroso murmullo, que contenía cada vez más terror, miedo y desesperación, al escuchar los pasos más cerca de él y la habitación. El llanto de bebé de su hermana confundían a su padre por momentos, y ese inocente reclamo iba aumentando.  
  
-¡¡¡QUÉ ALGUIEN CALLE A ESA BASTARDA!!! ¡¡¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!!!- Repetía la madre en el cuarto perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba, escuchándose los golpes que esta le proporcionaba a una criatura de tan sólo 2 años de edad.  
  
No quería que lo encontraran, no quería que lo obligaran a trabajar, que lo golpearan, que lo dejaran sin comer por un tiempo, que lo tocaran de aquella manera que le daba repuganacia y miedo, que le obligaran a hacer cosas forzosas aún estando enfermo, a vestir arapos en invierno y comer comida de perros o las sobras, que se rieran de su desgracia, que lo hicieran dormir en un ático lleno de arañas y cucarachas, donde ni la luna ni el sol puede ver. No qería ver sufrir a su hermana, sabía que cuando ella sea grande sería su nuevo juguete, que le harían las mismas perverciones que hacían con él, pero ya no, ya no más.  
  
"No llores más mi cielo, que contigo estaré..."seguía cantando mientras votó hacia abajo una de las maderas que había podido sacar con mucho esfuerzo sangrando sus delicadas manos y embarrando las maderas de la ventana, llegando a llamar la atención de los padres que de inmediato bajaron. Horo salió y entró al cuarto de Pilika, la tomó y corrió a la cocina, abrió la garrafa de gas y tomó un cerillo y su caja.  
  
"No debes preocuparte, que no estarás triste nunca más..." El padre y la madre lo habían visto se dirigieron hacia él con la intención de golpearlo, pero este los esquivó y antes de salir de la casa prendío y votó adentro el cerillo y cerró la puerta de afuera sabiendo lo que hacía. Corrió lo mas lejos de la casa posible tropezando y llorando su angustia mientras llevaba en su brazos a su hermanita que aún lloraba, manchando su blanca cobija con la que estaba envuelta con la sangre de sus manos, que chorreaban al haber sacado la madera. Desde lejos se veía como su casa se quemaba, y las llamas la carcomían.  
  
"No estarás solo...nunca mi cielo...y todo... estará bien. No llores más mi cielo...que contigo...estaré, y en mis brazos...yo te querré"  
  
Calmaba el llanto de su hermana que se oía romper la paz del bosque aquella noche fría, del 24 de diciembre. Cuando odió la navidad como nunca antes y para siempre.  
  
Los años pasaron, de su casa a la de un horfelinato y luego adoptados y enviados a su tierra natal, donde los vagos recuerdos de la noche que había matado a sus padres quedaban. Su hermana crecía rápido, y su curiosidad por saber de sus padres la hacían hacer preguntas que no eran contestadas sin nada más que mentiras, creyendo que fueron asesinados aquella noche buena por unos ladrones y al salvarlos a los 2 murieron y no había otra prueba que las manchas de sangre de su cobija blanca, que eran unas buenas personas y padres que los atendían y cuidaban como un tesoro invaluable, Horo sabía que no era cierto pero quería que así fuera, pues en su mundo irreal que desde niño tenía, mostraba una infancia feliz, con padres buenos y navidades divertidas. Hasta él mismo se creyó su mentira, y la verdad no salió a flote nunca, pues era así su surrealismo que no distinguía si mentía o no y la verdad se dudaba, y eso fue todo para ya no tener más sentimientos que no sean mentiras. Fue educado y adoptado por una familia, era una de chamanes y aprendió ese arte con facilidad, su hermana sabía que no eran sus padres pero los amaba como tales. Pero de nuevo ese recuerdo de la noche lo atormentaba, pesadilla tras pesadilla, podía escuchar gritos desde una casa en llamas pidiendo auxilio, llorando, más se lo merecían y no tenía por qué ayudarlos. Aprendió a controlar la culpa, y así siguió, pero alguien sabía que el los había matado. Por mala suerte esa persona era millonaria, además de también ser un asesino. Pronto con la muerte de sus padres adoptivos tuvo que conseguir dinero. El hombre que alguna vez descubrió su secreto y juró silencio le prepuso una noche en un bar, aún cuando tenía tan sólo 13 años, trabajar para él, eso era decir, matar a la gente por dinero.  
  
"No lo haré" Decía mientras pagaba su mínima cuenta a un cantinero que había visto a tantos sufridos que no le asombraba nada.  
  
"Vamos Horo" Dijo el alto hombre de cien amenazante mietras pagaba su cuenta y la del chico  
  
"No tengo por qué, prefiero morir por pobre a ser un asesino" dijo mietras guardaba un poco del dinero que tenía, y era poco, y no podía sustentar la educación, el techo, la comida y a su hermana con lo poco que tenían.  
  
"Pero ya lo eres" escuchó, le dio a su alma con algo tan duro, retrocedió en su camino y lo agarró por la camisa aún este siendo más alto.  
  
"¡Escúchame bien! no lo haré!"  
  
"Ah no?, si no lo haces alguien pagará muy caro, y no serás tu" Dijo deteniendo los pasos de Horo que se marchaba indignado.  
  
"No me interesan las personas y que le harás?" preguntó con el sarcasmo requerrido para la artimaña con la que estaba tratando.  
  
"No?...pues le pasará esto" Tomó el vaso del que bebía y lo tiró contra la pared, llamando la atención de los presentes la mayoría ebrios tratando de olvidar a un amor devastador. Se rompió el vaso en partes pequeñas "Y sabes a quien, si no lo haces le diré a tu hermana quien mató a sus padres, claro que antes de hacerle lo mismo que hice con el vaso"  
  
Tal vez, no, estaba seguro que la única cosa que quería en la vida, esta perra e inmunda vida, era a su hermana. Fue eso suficiente para aceptar el trarto, pues además necesitaba dinero.  
  
"De acuerdo"  
  
"Bien, no te arrepentirás" Salió del lugar victorioso.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo 2 años a lo mucho, se había vuelto un profecional, el inocente y lindo Horo de día, el cruel y despiadado asesino de noche, arma tras arma, delito tras delito, tortura tras tortura, sin emoción alguna pasaban las vidas sin respetarlas, pero estaba consiente del sufrimiento eterno que le esperaba al morir, desde niño, desde la noche de la muerte de sus padres. Cada pago era sólido, su hermana preguntaba de donde sacaba el dinero, él decía que se lo ganaba "honrradamente" incluyendo trabajos que cambiaban o no existían en el pueblo. Al terminar había logrado sonreir de satisfacción siendo observado por callejones obscuros y ratas de la basura, al tener un "trabajo bien hecho" sonreía desquiciado, pero sabía que no debía, sabía que eso le dolía, pero sabía que si no lo hacía su tesoro sería robado y lanzado al mar, cuantas veces no se había arrepentido, pensando que él hacía eso mismo que quería evitar, cuantos padres y hermanos habrían llorado las muertes, cuantos hijos y nietos, cuantas esposas y esposos, a quienes les había arrebatado como un videojuego donde matas a los malos, a un ser que aún habiendo matado, robado o sin hacer nada no mercía morir para hacer morir en vida a inocentes. Y ya dejó de contar las noches de pesadillas, ahora sólo contaba las noches que por únicas veces dormía en paz. Un juicio final era el que veía, donde el inocente o el culpable recibía lo que merecía. Y otro trabajo, otro más.  
  
"Que bueno que llegaste"Habló el hombre del bar, una sala espectral se distinguía en una gélida oscuridad, tapando el rostro de satán.  
  
"Que es esta vez" Habló frío y con el ceño fruncido, en un ángel negro se había convertido, dejando sus vestiduras blancas para llamarse el ángel del infierno.  
  
"Si, es un nuevo trabajo, y necesito tu poder como chaman"  
  
"Habla calro"  
  
"El objetivo es un chico, de tu edad, un poco menos. Según sé participará en el tormeo de chamanes, tu sueño es construir un gran campo de plantas, pues siendo el shaman king lo lograrás. De paso quiero que cabes con ese muchacho, me dará problemas en el futuro"  
  
"Y sólo tengo que presentarme y ya"  
  
"Ese torneo es muy difícil. Es perfecta excusa, quiero que lo elimines depués del torneo, no en él. Quiero que vayas a Tokio para las preliminares, gánalas. Frente a la casa Asakura, o en un lugar donde se encuentre Yoh Asakura, haste al desmayado, que te lleve a su casa, háganse amigos..."  
  
"Y después lo acabo"  
  
"No, el no es el objetivo, aunque tenga tu edad y sea poderoso, es un pobre infeliz q aunque quisiera no pagaría a alguien para matarlo. Te daré los datos de los que conocerás, pero nuestro objetivo es más grande. Él está aficionado a destruir a Yoh Asakura, es Len Tao. Quiero que una vez al conocerlo, no importa como pero después del torneo o en una de las peleas del mismo si te toca con él has lo posible por destruirlo"  
  
"Lo posible?" ironía en su voz brotó.  
  
"Es mejor que seas algo así como su aliado, pues este muchacho es muy difícil de matar. Por eso te lo encomiendo a tí"  
  
Horo se marchó, eso significaba que lo haría.  
  
"Con que Len Tao"  
  
Y así se dirigió al dichoso torneo. Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, con exepción de que ya en la casa Asakura, unos zombis de los Tao lo atacaron, no era exactamente a él, pero ya se habían enterado de que alguien que en esa casa estaba trataba de matar a su descendiente. Yoh le dijo que lo habían estado siguiendo, que él era el entrometido, tuvo que hacerse al tonto, pero sabía ello y lo atacaban también porque pensaban que el propio Asakura era el que quería eliminarlo del mapa. Aunque sólo en una cosa tuvo razón, el de que sería buen actor, no es que sería buen actor, es que ya lo era, fingía su caracter y todo lo que hacía, cuando en realidad era otra persona, sabía actuar muy bien delante de aquel ingenuo.  
  
Luego llegó el día y conoció a Len Tao. Yoh trajo a un muchacho notablemente dotado por la naturaleza.  
  
"Cállense, hacen mucho escándalo" Unos ojos entre verde y amarillo lo vieron, y le pareció que lo atravesaba y podía ver su pasado, y las mentiras se aclaraban, y en algo estuvo seguro, ese chico lo atraía tanto mental como físicamente y a ¿quien no? Claro que no era tonto como apra no entender que era algo como "amor como a primera vista" eso de ...'como, pero si es hombre' y bla, bla, bla era para ridículos cursis.  
  
"...y tú, quien eres"  
  
"Len Tao, lo recordarás fácilemte" Así que ese era Len Tao, ahora veía porque le habían dicho que sería duro de matar y para que "enamorarse" (como si el dichoso amor existiera) al fin y al cabo tendría que matarlo, pero podía utilizarlo un poco antes de ello, como ya lo había hecho con otros.  
  
Fue su equivocación el gran error, el amor existía. El torneo pasó sin un ganador preciso, y lo volvió a ver. Supo que él lo amaba, que había llegado a su corazón frío y abierto la llave, y jamás se olvidaría el sabor de sus labios la primera vez que se besaron. Lo amaba mucho, pero no más que a su hermana.  
  
"No lo haré"  
  
"Qué"  
  
"Que no mataré a Len Tao"  
  
"Que tu quieras revolcarte con él no es mi problema hicimos un trato y yo te pagué no puedes dejarlo"  
  
"Te devolveré tu dinero, pero no lo haré"  
  
"Pensé que estabas utilizando el afecto que tenía hacia a tí, ya sabes, para no inculparte o algo así. Lo harás, o tu hermana será la paga de tu traición"  
  
"No te atreverías"  
  
El hombre tronó sus dedos y apareció tras de él un hombre que agarraba a Pilika, estaba dormida.  
  
"Lo harás?" Preguntó el demonio encarnado  
  
"¡¡¡Sueltala!!!!" el hombre puso un arma mortal apuntando a su cabeza.  
  
"Lo haré" Dijo de pronto como si heso fuese el fin de su vida.  
  
"Bien" el hombre la dejó en brazos de su hermano.  
  
Horo tenía un plazo, 3 meses. Pero esperaría, más el incidente de la navidad lo haría todo más difícil.  
  
"Oye y mi regalo?" preguntaba inocente e infantil Horo-horo al no haber recibido algo de Len  
  
"El tuyo es especial, te lo daré esta noche" Se sonrojó y no dijo nada, mas las personas exclamaban cosas, mientras Hanna reía. Es que por primera vez conoció la amistad y la felicidad de un hogar sincero, pero quien le decía que no era sólo apariencia. ¿Y qué le iba a dar? su mente imaginaba cosas que lo erizaban y lo acaloraban, es mas lo excitaban.  
  
Había acabado todo, hermoso y sencillo, que bella fue esa noche. Cuando se dirigía a dormir sin tener sueño abrío en silencio la puerta que daba a su recámara. Estaba en penumbras, y una persona lo esperaba.  
  
"Pensé que te habías ido a dormir"  
  
"Tengo que darte tu regalo ¿lo olvidas?"  
  
"Mi-mi...regalo"  
  
"Ajá" se acercó a él lentamente con una sonrisa mailicosa en su rostro.  
  
"¿Y qué es?" 'como si no lo supiera'  
  
"Pues yo baka" Lo suponía, se entregaría. No supo más, el recuerdo que en sus sueños se transmitían se cortaba y combinaba. Sólo se veían a Len y a él en un futón desecho, besándose, acariciándose, jugando, los jadeos, los gemidos, todo volvía a revivir, fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, sentía de nuevo su piel en sus manos, su aliento en sus labios, su lengua en su cuerpo y en su boca en un movimiento cálido y sensual y a él dentro su cuerpo. No había nada ni nadie, un vacío similar a la nada todo negro era el contraste de aquel erótico momento, que combinaba con ráfagas de imágenes de una pantera y un lobo azul, mordiéndose y revolcándose. Y así se sobreponían cuando Len gemía veía a la pantera rugir mientras el lobo la arañaba, y así se combinaban dando paso a una imaginación descontrolada. Sus labios tomando lo que no era suyo para volverlo tal, su cuerpo respondiendo a los instintos naturales. Su mente y su razón desapareciendo en la inmesidad dando paso sólo a la pasión y al deseo.  
  
Poco duró la gloria de aquel recuerdo para dar paso al final, al que ahora lo atormentaba cada segundo de su existencia.  
  
En una finca de los Tao por la noche.  
  
"Horo-horo ¿por qué?" preguntaba triste y decepcionado.  
  
"No te debo explicaciones" Agarraba una pistola y apuntaba a Len de manera amenazante y fría cual hielo.  
  
"Estonces me utilizabas" Lloraba, nunca lo había visto llorar y le partió el alma verlo así  
  
"Lo siento" Jaló el gatillo y mientras la bala recorría su camino rápido la fracción de segundo se hizo milenios, sus ojos ahora cerrados no tardaron en llorar. Dio donde apuntó, la cabeza de Len fue traspasada y murió al instante. Horo dejó caer la pistola fue hasta el inerte cuerpo de su amado. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿había matado al ser más preciado para él? un aujero que comía vivo su corazón que sentía en el pecho. Se arrodilló y por última vez acarició sus cabellos, manchándose de sangre las manos, como ya lo había hecho tantas veces. Hizo que cerrara los ojos abiertos sin antes verlos sin su resplandor, sin ese fuego que veía quemándose dentro. Todas las veces que peleó con él, que habló, que discutió, que se besó, que lo miró, que lo poseyó todo pasaba rápido en su memoria, tornando todo más frustrante y triste de lo que ya era. Y como despedida final besó su tibios labios por última vez, para no volver a tenerlos más.  
  
Lo sé, lo se está más pésimo que los demas, es que aún así tenía que actualizar ya no? pero que digo me reclamo a mi misma por no hacer llorar y salgo con lago peor, soy un desastre, y para decirme si me equivoco o no me mandan reviwes onegai, es que la verdad me dio que esto terminará pronto. A lo máximo 6 capítulos más osea serían 9 o 10 capis si eso serán 10. Bueno para las duras críticas aquí estoy, y si quieren lemon en esto pues digan que por ahí acomodo algo. y perdón por no responder personalizado, pero es que medio que no se, el próximo capítulo responderé reviews, no me maten por eso (y por toda la cochinada de fic que acabo de escribir) Sayonara!!! 


End file.
